


Royal Games

by r0tkappchen



Series: Above and Under [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: The royal ball after the coronation ceremony ends up to be not so..mundane after all.





	Royal Games

 

The humongous chandelier hanging in the centre of the ceiling of the ballroom is magnificent, though rivaled only by the beauty of the gowns and tailored dresses of the duchess and princesses dancing across the hall.

 

But this man across the room—

 

He's out of this world.

 

Jongin has had his eyes trained on the man for how many minutes now, because he's positive he's never seen such..an _ethereal_ being.

 

As representative of his country, he had begrudgingly agreed to accompany his brother and ride off into the eastern lands in place of his dear father to attend the coronation ceremony and party of the new king of their neighbouring kingdom.

 

It's not that he has no experience. He's gone to too much political and formal functions to count, but this time his brother is set on leaving him alone with a bunch of ladies trying in vain to grab his attention. It doesn't help that the suit he's wearing feels rather stuffy – Jongin made a mental note to have their royal tailor take new measurements.

 

He had thought the food would be the best thing to see tonight – he's wrong.

 

Standing far off on the other side of the ballroom, near the throne where the new King currently sits, is a man he's sure he has never seen before. Though judging from his attire, black all over decorated only with silver and white gold, he's a Do. A prince, and the youngest, if his position at the end of the line of five other princes is any indication. Accustomed to attending royal events at an early age, Jongin has learnt the faces of every member of the royal families including their grandparents and ancestors. But again – he was _wrong_ , because if he had seen this beautiful male he would never have forgotten it for the rest of his life.

 

Jongin hates being wrong.

 

But he is.

 

And he needs to correct that and get to know this man. As soon as possible. To get rid of this little itch in his chest he presumes is curiosity, he tells himself.

 

The wine he sips from his glass is sweet, like the small smile the petite man throws at a duke who just went to greet the King and bowed to all the King's younger brothers.

 

“Your Highness,” his right-hand man appears next to him. “His Highness Crown Prince Junmyeon is waiting for you,” and sure enough, he sees his older brother some feet away, gesturing for him to come over. It's their turn.

 

He mutters a thank you to Baekhyun, striding over to Junmyeon with ease when people part for him. Unlike the presumably youngest Do, _his_ face is familiar, recognised as one of the best swordsmen across the continent aside from carrying the blood of the Kims.

 

The two walk together up to the bottom of the raised platform that holds the throne. The man standing directly beside the King announces his and Junmyeon's presence, and they bow their head with a fist held above their heart.

 

When they return to standing upright, Junmyeon is wearing his charming smile as he congratulates the King, mentioning what gifts they had brought from their homeland and proceeds to hold a conversation. Having been standing a foot behind his brother, it gives Jongin the perfect opportunity to have his eyes stray.

 

Only to catch the Do he has been eyeing all night immediately cast his eyes down.

 

 _Ah_.

 

He supresses a smirk. Jongin is by no means a playboy, far from the type to fool around, but he has had his own fair share of experience. He knows his game.

 

Junmyeon and the King seems to have a lot to talk about and though it's mostly because of the two kingdoms' good relations that has run for decades, for once Jongin thanks the heavens for his brother's inability to leave a conversation short. He turns again to the prince off to the side, keeping his sight trained on the male that seems to not know what to do with himself when the brother next to him hushes him in favor of listening to his _other_ brother.

 

God, his skin looks so naturally flawless unlike the layers adorning the faces of the renowned beauties in his country. His lips are two delicate red petals adorning the fair canvas of his face, his hair a healthy raven. A living, human representative of the Black Swan of this kingdom's emblem.

 

The young Do probably had felt the eyes on him, looking back up only to meet Jongin's eyes this time. Jongin sends him a smile that has clear, big eyes widen comically, and really, this is so amusing.

 

The little exchange makes the Do flustered as he turns away with a frown. Jongin might have thought he has seriously angered the prince if not for the pink hues that has started to bloom bright on the other's cherubic cheeks; Jongin has to hold back a laugh. And good graces, is that a pout?

 

A painfully fake cough has him snapping out of it. Junmyeon is frowning at him, the King has a – terrifyingly – neutral face, and the other five princes wore different expression ranging from confused to annoyed to knowing.

 

The little Do is stiffling a laugh behind a palm.

 

Jongin sighs, but has no plans on letting the prince go.

 

He'll make sure the prince pay for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i miss royals kaisoo n these pics gave me feels ;;


End file.
